MSN-09 Extra Blaster Zeong
The MSN-06 Extra Blaster Zeong is a prototype newtype-use mobile suit. It was Piloted by Cloud, The Leader of the Kuro Akatsuki which was develpoed from the Apsalus Dragon into a New version of the Extra Zeong. Technology The Extra Zeong was the final unit produced under Zeon's MS-16X Bishop Plan. Using the data obtained from the test runs of the MSN-01 Psycomu Test High Mobility Type Zaku II Zeon engineers drafted plans for a new mobile suit and constructed the Perfect Zeong. Due to the MSN-02's massive size and the vast amount of energy required to power its multitude of beam weaponry, the Extra Zeong's fusion reactor is 3.8 times larger than that of a standard mobile suit. The suit also has a pair of clawed, wire-guided legs, this allows the suit to perform all-range attacks with all four limbs. Armaments *Wire-guided 5-barrel Mega Particle Gun The forearms of the MSN-02 Zeong can be detached from the main body and remotely maneuvered with micro thrusters at built into their base. The forearms are guided by thick wires that communicate the Newtype pilot's thoughts via the psycommu system. Each of the Zeong's forearms are in essence powerful mega particle guns with five barrels each built into the fingers. The five barrels on both arms are fire-linked, so each time one of the arm weapons fire a total of five beams are emitted, ten if both mega particle guns fire. This large amount of beams, combined with the remote weapons' ability to create all-range attacks, creates a powerful spread of beams that is nearly impossible to avoid and can destroy multiple machines. *Mega Particle Gun There are two fire-linked mega particle guns mounted in the torso of the mobile suit. *Mega Particle Gun Mounted in the head of the mobile suit is a single mega particle gun. This mega particle gun can fire at least one shot while the head is detached, indicating that there is some sort of energy capacitor that holds a limited charge so that the Zeong's head can use attacks while retreating. *Mega Particle Gun There are two fire-linked mega particle guns mounted in the waist of the mobile suit, one in the head and another two in the clawed, wire-guided legs. Combined with the 5-barrel Mega Particle Gun in each arm, the large amount of beams fired is nearly impossible to avoid. Special Equipment *Detachable Head The head of the Zeong was its cockpit, the head can detach from the main body and be used as an escape pod. Variants *MSN-06 Extra Zeong *Apsalus Dragon History The Mobile Suits was created by the Kuro Akatsuki. Though initially getting Paul Gekko's Mobile Suit and Cloud's Mobile Suit losing the Special Equipment in the Final Battle at Ka Boa Bu, Only the War in the Astroid Fortess to be stopped by Banagher in his Unicorn Mobile Suit and Marida in her Banshee's Counterpart Mobile Suit go temporarily insane and attack anything that resembled a "Gundam", including Riddhe's Delta Plus. In the end she hears Cloud calling the Gundam which she faints and falls out of the cockpit and is caught by Zinnerman. Trivia *The Extra Blaster Zeong resembles the Hell Zeong Galaxy. Category:Gunpla